Poudlard été
by draymi0ne-f0r-ever
Summary: Un camp de redressement à Poudlard pendant l'été. Drago débarque à Poudlard une semaine après le début du camp. Un jeu de cap ou pas cap commence entre lui et le trio infernal, dirigé par la plus belle créature que Drago n'ai jamais vu.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je commence ma troisième fic, je sais que Mariage et conséquence n'est pas terminer mais j'avais besoin de commencer une autre histoire en attendant que l'inspiration revienne. J'espère que cette Fic va vous plaire! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!

Je recherche une fic que j'ai lu il y a quelque mois et impossible de remettre la sourie dessus lool, je l'ai donc décrite rapidement sur mon profil, si quelqu'un la reconnait et la trouve je suis là! Je commence vraiment à désespérer!

Poudlard été

Chapitre 1:

« Poudlard été »

*Vachement attirant comme nom pour un camp de redressement ! Non mais je te jure qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! « Fils ! Tu iras en camp de redressement, tes conneries ont assez durées ! » Pfff Je t'en fouterai moi des conneries ! Il se croit où le vieux ! Même pas peur moi de ses Doloris à la con !*

Drago fulminait assis sur son lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir des garçons. Il venait de débarquer le jour même, une semaine après les autres pensionnaires. Son retard était dut au déménagement dans le manoir Malfoy d'écosse. Il ne venait que rarement en Angleterre et d'après ses parents, en plus de passer un été pourris dans ce camp, il allait passer l'année suivante dans ce château qu'il qualifiait de minable. Il ne voulait pas sortir et se retrouver entouré par des ados pré pubères en manque.

-Bon, bah faut croire que j'ai un nouveau voisin de lit ! T'es pas bavard toi ! Ca fait chier tout ça, et dire que j'avais prévu de coucher dans ton lit cet aprem histoire de ne pas salir mes drap n'est ce pas Ron ?!

Et voila que le premier taré de ce château venait l'emmerder avec son copain le rouquin taré.

-Pas mal comme programme ! Mais Harry, il va d'abord falloir virer le blondinet de son lit, je ne crois pas qu'il soit confortable pour ce genre d'occupation ! Quoi que…

-Bon les deux merdeux vous me lâchez et vous allez mettre vos culs ailleurs ! Fini par s'énervé Drago.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il a une langue ce 'tit bout de chou ! continua le brun. Bon OK j'arrête, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, et lui c'est Ron, Ron Weasley. Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre d'où je viens et qui je suis ?! … Oh et puis merde au point où j'en suis ! Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je viens de Dumstrang, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup là bas après ce que j'ai fais.

Drago avait finit de parler avec un sourire en coin montrant sa non innocence.

-Je vous raconterai bien ma petite histoire mais je veux d'abord connaitre la votre. Pourquoi vous êtes vous retrouver dans cet endroit minable ? Continua t-il.

Les visages de Ron et Harry se décomposèrent directement et leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Harry attrapa Drago par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Ce château n'a rien de minable, c'est notre maison, le seul endroit où l'on ais jamais été accepté tel que l'on est, le seul endroit où l'on peut montrer notre vrai personnalité, je veux bien oublier ce que tu viens de dire mais je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que cet endroit est minable ! C'est bien clair ? S'énerva le brun.

-Ok, Ok, ça va calme toi ! Hé, vous êtes tendu du string ma parole, ce n'est qu'un château ! Continua Drago une fois qu'Harry l'eu lâché.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un château, cet endroit à une âme, c'est le meilleur endroit où l'on n'a jamais vécu. Termina le rouquin avant que le brun ne repique une crise.

-Ok, je vous crois, je ne partage pas vos idées mais je veux bien croire que vous êtes très attaché à ce château. Sinon pour en revenir à notre point de départ ! Alors c'est quoi votre histoire pour vous être retrouvé en camp de redressement ?

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres, un sourire plein de sous entendu. Harry commença.

-Moi c'est simple, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune. Je vis « normalement » chez mon oncle et ma tante, qui sont des moldus, mais il ne me porte pas dans leur cœur donc quand ils ont su qu'il y avait un pensionnat l'été et en plus pour délinquant, ils m'ont envoyés ici. Accessoirement je me suis éclaté à les transformer en ballon de baudruche comme l'autre conne en troisième année.

Il avait finit sa tirade par un sourire encore plus diabolique qu'au début. Ce fut Ron qui continua.

-Moi c'est simple, j'ai pris la voiture de mon père, comme en deuxième année, mais cette fois elle a finit au fond d'un lac et pas n'importe lequel, celui que tu as dut apercevoir en arrivant, le lac noir ! Les sirènes n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié mais elle sert de hochet au Kraken donc bon… Et toi alors, pourquoi tu t'es fait viré de Dumstrang ?

Harry avait rigolé en réentendant le passage avec le hochet du Kraken, se souvenant de la tête de Weasley père en voyant sa nouvelle voiture finir comme accessoire pour bébé Kraken.

-Oh, moi c'est simple, j'ai foutu le feu à ma chambre, m ais je n'avais pas prévu que tout le dortoir prenne feu lui aussi. Et puis mes parents en avaient mare que je saute sur toutes les filles que je vois. Donc Dumbledore a accepté que je rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine, seulement si je participais au camp cet été. Après vous connaissez la suite !

-Pas mal ! Mais tu ne dépasse pas Hermione, c'est encore elle la meilleur ! Ou la plus dingue, ça dépend de quel point de vue on est. Conclue Harry en souriant.

-Hermione ? C'est qui ? Demanda Drago, soudain très intéressé.

Attention, nom féminin ! Drago pensait atterrir dans un camp séparé, les garçons d'un coté, les filles de l'autre. D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas le cas et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Hermione ! Tu connais la famille Granger ? Demanda Harry.

-Les sang-pur ? Tout le monde les connait, mais ils n'ont pas de fille ! Répondit Drago comme si il s'adressait à des attardés.

-Ouais ! Et bah si enfaite, ils ont une fille, mais ils ont caché son existence étant donné son comportement ! Au début, ils n'ont rien dit sur elle pour la protéger mais maintenant c'est parce qu'ils ont honte d'elle, mais bon ce sont que des connards ses parents ! Comme tout nos vieux d'ailleurs ! Continua Ron.

-Bien d'accord avec toi ! Appuya Harry.

-Ok et sinon ?

-Bah Hermione est la meilleure question connerie ! Hé Ron, on n'était pas censé la faire entrer en douce dans le dortoir pour notre programme de cet aprem ?!

-Merde ! Si, elle va nous tuer ! Bon le nouveau, soit tu dégages qu'on puisse faire notre affaire tranquille, soit tu implore Hermione pour pouvoir participé, mais à ta place je choisirai la première solution !

-Tout dépend de votre « programme » mais je crois que je vais choisir la troisième solution, celle de rester ici et de surement participer mais sans supplication, je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien !

-Ok comme tu veux, mais c'est toi qui voit, on t'aura prévenu ! Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

Ron s'assit sur le lit voisin de Drago, apparemment celui d'Harry. Il se tordait les doigts, et Drago avait bien vu la peur passer dans son regard quand le brun lui avait rappelé qu'Hermione les attendait.

*Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fille pour les menez par les couilles ! Pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des suiveurs ! *

Harry revint à peine deux minutes plus tard. Derrière lui se trouvait la plus belle créature que Drago avait pu voir, et pourtant niveaux femme, il en avait vu passer un bon paquet. Elle devait faire à peu près 1 mètre 65 environ. Elle avait les cheveux auburn, qui rebondissaient sous forme de boucle au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait un visage fin, des lèvres rouge et pulpeuses, ses yeux chocolat étaient soulignés d'un fin trait au crayon noir et elle avait fait un dessin compliqué à l'eyeliner sur sa tempe droite. Elle portait un corset noir, noué par un lacet de satin noir sous la poitrine, ce qui rehaussait celle-ci. Sous le corset, elle portait une chemise blanche déboutonné complètement, créant un décolleté plongeant et provocateur. Une jupe blanche avec de la dentelle noir lui descendant juste en dessous des fesses lui servait de bas, et des portes jarretelles noir tenait des bas résilles noir. Ses jambes paraissaient interminables. Comme chaussure, elle avait mit des sandales noire à talon aiguille, attaché par un ruban noir s'enroulant autour de la cheville (voir : / chaussures-femmes-sandales / .

Autant dire que Drago n'en menait pas large devant cette jeune femme magnifique qui le regardait comme si elle avait décidé d'en faire son prochain repas.

à suivre...

Voila voila! REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Non je ne suis pas morte, après avoir publier le huitième chapitre de Mariage et conséquence, je publie le deuxième de Poudlard été! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je viens de l'écrire dans la nuit et franchement j'en suis assez fière! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 :

-Miam ! Les garçons, c'est vous qui m'avez fait ce cadeau ? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi vous faisiez l'audace de me faire attendre ! Dit la merveilleuse créature. Elle continua en s'adressant à Drago directement : Alors mon mignon, on est nouveau ici, on ne sait pas qu'il ne faut surtout pas m'énerver ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais t'obéir !

Enfaite, Drago voyait très bien pourquoi il devrait lui obéir, elle dégageait une aura à couper le souffle, de la puissance, du caractère et de l'ambition. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir, enfaite si mais il se doutait qu'elle devait en avoir mare de ces chienchiens qui devait lui obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Et apparemment il avait raison.

-Rouh ! J'aime les hommes qui ont du caractère, je commence à m'ennuyer des soumis. Ne le prenez pas mal Harry et Ron, vous vous êtes mes préférer, sans vous, qui me ferai monter au rideau ? Et puis quand je le demande, vous savez très bien avoir du caractère !

Finit-elle à l'intention de ses deux acolytes qui avaient une tête déconfite devant sa première affirmation.

-Mais là tout de suite, je m'ennuie ! Les garçons, ça vous dirait d'initier notre cher petit nouveau à notre jeu favori ? D ou S ?

Harry et Ron eurent tout les deux un sourire narquois, s'étirant sur le visage pendant que la dénommé Hermione continuait de regarder Drago en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, les yeux pétillants.

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, D ou S ? Demandais-je soudain curieux.

-Dominant ou Soumis ? Demanda Harry, son sourire narquois devenant malicieux.

-Wouaw ! Dominant, quelle question ! Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander en voyant leur visage s'éclairer.

-Les nouveaux ont tendance à dire Soumis quand ils voient Hermione, ils ont tendance à vouloir qu'elle les domine. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'est qu'elle adore le contraire. Ou aussi quand les deux côtés sont dominants. Enfin bref je crois pouvoir dire que tu as bien passé le test et que si tu n'es pas trop con tu acceptera de rentrer dans notre bande et de participer à notre cap ou pas cap revisité par les bons soins d'Hermione !

Expliqua Ron fièrement.

-On va dire que si tu es cap tu fais le gag et si tu n'es pas cap tu as le droit à un autre gag et tu dois choisir entre ces deux gags.

-Drago se redressa sur son lit et accepta de s'intégrer au groupe, ça promettait de finalement être de très bonnes vacances.

Ce camp de redressement n'était finalement peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Par contre, il va falloir que tu passes par une petite initiation et un léger relooking, parce que le style fils à papa, ce n'est pas le style de la maison !

-Ce n'est pas un style « fils à papa « ! C'est à cause de ce connard que je suis ici, et finalement je vais 'tet le remercier, quand tu auras fini dans mon lit et que tu m'auras supplié de te prendre !

-Rouh ! Décidément, tu me plais de plus en plus ! Par contre désoler de te décevoir mais si tu as un look de fils à papa ! Allez Debout paresseux ! On se lève quand on parle à une dame !

Drago se leva, n'ayant rien à répliquer, il pensait que le fait de parler de la prendre comme ça l'aurai au moins un peu déstabilisé mais il c'était tromper et ne savait plus quoi dire.

Même avec ses talons, Hermione faisait bien une tête de moins que lui, à vrai dire son mètre 90 y était pour quelque chose parce qu'elle n'était pas si petite que ça la lionne !

-Alors ! Hou ! Il fait chaud ! Il va falloir détacher au moins deux trois boutons à cette chemise !

Elle additionna le geste à la parole, et trois boutons de la chemise de Drago finirent détaché. Elle continua.

-Voila, plus que les cheveux !

-Ah, non ! Ca les cheveux on ne touche pas ! Pas touche, n'ose même pas approcher tes petites mains de mes précieux cheveux !

-Les garçons je vais avoir besoin d'aide !

Drago c'était reculer et tenait fermement les poigner d'Hermione qui avait quand même essayé de toucher ses cheveux apparemment si précieux.

Harry et Ron l'attrapèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, et le maintenir contre le mur du dortoir pendant qu'Hermione, s'étant mise sur la pointe des pieds, encore plus que ses talons lui permettaient et approchait dangereusement ses mains de la chevelure de Drago qui se débâtait de plus en plus.

Hermione réussi à passer ses doigts sur la tête de Drago et le décoiffa rapidement pour lui donner un look plus sauvage qui allait faire craquer plus d'une fille sauvage du camp.

-Voila parfait ! Et je te préviens, avant de retoucher ta coiffure, tu vas passer au radar des filles du camp et seulement si elles ont quelque chose à reprocher à cette coiffure, tu pourras y remédier !

Après un signe d'Hermione, qui avait attendu l'acquiescement de Drago, Harry et Ron le lâchèrent, tout en faisant attention à sa réaction.

-On ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! Tu verras ce que je vais te faire subir pour avoir osé les toucher sans mon autorisation ! Tu vas trembler, et supplier comme jamais !

Autant dire que Drago était furieux mais qu'Hermione ne se démonta pas du tout devant son regard d'acier.

-En attendant voila le premier défi de ton initiation ! Chaque fille qui te dira que cette coiffure te va bien, tu lui rouleras la pelle de sa vie ! Alors Cap ou pas Cap ?

-Cap ! Personne n'embrasse mieux que moi ! Et toi Cap ou pas Cap ?

-Quel défi ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-A chaque fois que l'on me dit que cette coupe ne me va pas, c'est toi qui dois m'embrasser ! Tu ne t'en remettras pas !

-Cap ! On verra bien !

Harry et Ron était au bord du fou rire en voyant les deux protagonistes ce défier du regard, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la tension sexuel qui régnait dans le dortoir. Ou peut-être que si, mais ils étaient trop fière pour craquer en premier.

à suivre...

REVIEWS!


End file.
